That Damn Dog
by Hipster-Hazy
Summary: Billy has a notorious dog that bothers Niccolo. Lots of little shot stories here.
1. That Damn Dog

"Billy, get this insufferable best off of me!" Machiavelli snapped and the young American immortal. He walked over and pulled the golden retriever off of his flat mate's lap, a slight blush forming on his face

"Mac, she ain't a beast, she's a dog, and her name is Lacy," Billy said, sitting on the floor by Niccolo's feet and rubbing the dog's belly and making weird baby noises. The Italian just rolled his eyes and continued to read the book until he felt a pressure against his leg and laughter from his companion

"Lace, stop, stop!" the American was trying to push the dog away from licking his face. Machiavelli pushed at the Kid's back with his foot gently. Billy looked up at Machiavelli and gave him a tooth grin, Lacy barking loudly. He turned his attention back to the dog "Shush, girl. Mac is reading." Niccolo pinched the ridge of his nose and set the book aside

"William, how many times will I have to tell you not to call me that?" his tone held annoyance as he glared down at the younger man. He shrugged his shoulders and pet his dog briskly before she hopped up on the couch and pulled Billy up by his collar forcefully.

"Lacey, what are you doing?" Billy asked as he carefully sat down on the couch next to the older immortal. The golden retriever nudged her head hard against her owner, knocking him into Machiavelli "No, bad dog!" the older man had moved himself away slightly from Billy, but he couldn't not admit he liked the feeling of their bodies being close like that. Lacey backed away and circled a place on the couch and looked at the pair with sad eyes. Billy rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend "Geez, I'm sorry, I don't know wha-"he was cut off by a quick kiss on his lips, both men blushing profoundly. Billy covered his one cheek and looked over towards his dog, who looked slightly more happy "Niccolo?..." the young immortal asked carefully.

"It was nothing. Just forget about it." Machiavelli had picked up his book again and was reading it, not paying attention to how Billy was now pressed close enough so he could hear his rapid heartbeat.

"Look at me," with a sigh, the Italian did what he was told, being greeted by a longer kiss this time. Billy wrapped his arm around Niccolo's neck and quickly slid into his lap. The older immortal found it surprising how light the younger was in his lap, and proceeded to place his hand on his hips. After sometime, the pair pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together, both smiling "Well, now that the tension is broken, as Virginia would've said." Billy joked lightly. Machiavelli rolled his eyes, but then bit his bottom lip.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Supposedly…." Niccolo leaned back in and continued to kiss Billy the rest of the night. Never had he been so glad Billy got that dog.


	2. Airport Goodbye

Billy pulled on Machiavelli's arm as they went through the almost empty airport, the people that were there looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Niccolo, you can't just leave me here!" Billy protested at one point, crossing his arms over his chest, his legs spread slightly apart. Machiavelli walked for a short way until he realized the blonde wasn't behind him. He turned around and glared at the younger immortal.

"I have to go back to Paris. I promise I'll call and text you." The Italian finally sighed. The Kid pulled on his hair in frustration and gave a short scream.

"Is that what you do? Move from one place to the next as you grow attached to-"

"This isn't the time or the place to talk about this Will-"

"Take me with you…" the American whispered his eyes huge as he looked at the older man. Niccolo sighed and shook his head.

"I can't," his eyes were closed, and suddenly, he felt something wrap around his neck, Niccolo opened his eyes to see it was Billy, standing on his tip toes in order to hold the older the older immortal right. Silent tears were streaming down Billy's face and onto Machiavelli's expensive suit. With a sigh, Niccolo sat his suit case on the ground and rubbed William's back affectionately "I'll come back to San Francisco… I promise." The younger man sniffed and pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. Billy placed his hands on either side of Machiavelli's face, making him raise an eyebrow in question.

"I don't want you to go because… because…" The Kid couldn't finish. Niccolo gently brushed a strand of the sandy blonde hair out of his face. Billy leant in carefully, tilting his head off to the side, and placing his lips on Machiavelli's. They stayed like that for a while, lips together and holding one another. Billy pulled back slowly, gently returning to his usual height, looking up at the older man. "Because I love you, Niccolo."

"And I love you." He said very softly, only so Billy could hear. The young immortal's heart almost leapt through his chest at the words. Niccolo leaned in and kissed the Kid's cheek softly "I still have to go, though. I will keep in contact as often as I can until I am allowed to return." Billy nodded solemnly, reaching out and squeezing the Italian's hand.

"This is where we part then."

"Goodbye, Billy."


	3. NearDeath Experience

Billy lay tossing and turning in his bed in the apartment that he and Niccolo now shared in San Francisco, dreaming of a nightmare. It happened every night; he would get stabbed by the crab and would die in Machiavelli's arms. Billy wouldn't mind dying in his arms, just in another way, which he never spoke about to the older immortal. The Kid screamed and sat bolt upright, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Billy quickly wiped it away and walked out of his room and into their small kitchen looking for a can of soda.

"William is everything alright?" came the tired, but concerned voice of Niccolo. The American immortal jumped and clutched his hand over his heart, breathing heavy and laughing shakily at the same time.

"I thought you were asleep." Billy said carefully, eyeing the older man.

"You woke me with your scream. I wanted to make sure you were okay." The Kid's heart fluttered a bit, but he knew he shouldn't keep his hopes up. He simply nodded.

"Well, thank you." Niccolo nodded curtly and turned back so he could go back to bed. Billy leaned against the counter and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair sighing. Machiavelli poked his head around the corner quickly and gave Billy another fright.

"Jesus, Mac, you gotta stop doing that." The Italian immortal ignored Billy's comment and stepped closer to him, the younger immortal feeling a blush come to his cheeks as he turned his head away.

"Were you muttering my name in your sleep?" Niccolo asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. Billy whipped his head around, his heart pounding in his chest. He was so dead now. The Kid nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It happens when I have a near-death experience and someone looks after me. I don't know why." He lied, giving a forced laugh. Machiavelli shook his head solemnly.

"For days on end?" the young immortal bit his lip, trying to come up with a better lie. Niccolo stared at Billy for a long time before sighing and crossing his arms. "Just tell me."

"Fine! I like you. A lot. Now just leave me." Billy almost snapped. He ducked away from Machiavelli, the older immortal frozen by the news. Why hadn't he picked up on it sooner? The Kid curled up on the couch, his legs pulled tight against his chest. Niccolo followed after him, settling himself down on the other side of their L shaped couch. Long minutes went by without either looking or speaking to each other, Machiavelli finally clearing his throat and turning towards Billy.

"How long?" he asked gently.

"How long what?" Billy sort of snapped in return.

"Have you liked me, William." The American thought for a while and blushed.

"I had a crush on you when I first met you. I thought it would pass, but as we spent more time with each other, the stronger the feelings got. And then Alcatraz. My near-death experience and you wanting to keep me safe and close to you… "The younger man trailed off, shaking his head.

"And you didn't think that I felt the same? Why I wanted to keep you in sight, so I could protect you? Did you not think that I felt equally, or were you not sure?"

"I didn't know. I thought because of your ring, that you promised never to love again."

"I thought about it, and talked to my deceased wife… Don't ask how I did it, I had some help… She said it was time for me to move on, but she would still love me even if I moved on." Billy turned and scooted closer to Machiavelli, his blue eyes wide and sparkling. The Italian opened his arms and let the younger man curl against his side, sighing in content with himself.


	4. I Need You

**I'd like to thank just-a-cardboard-box for the post about Spanish and Italian being 98% understandable between each other.**

"If you will excuse me for a moment…" Machiavelli said to his co-workers as he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He quickly flipped open his slender cellphone and pressed it to his ear, already knowing who was on the other end.

"We are now moved in!" Billy said excitedly, a TV blaring in the background, along with children's voices and toys. Niccolo could pick out Nicolas and Marietta fighting over the television program to watch, while the babble of John's baby-talk was heard closest to the phone, probably getting a bath in the sink, still being too little to take a bath in the tub.

"Tell the children to turn the TV off and go play outside." He said with a chuckle. Billy sighed and yelled for them to get outside.

"So how are you? Was work good today?" The Kid asked, keeping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he dried John off and dressed him. He turned off the television so he could hear the Italian better.

"It was fine. Though I believe that my newest client is an immortal. I could smell magic on her when she walked in, though she didn't look all too human either. But that is for a later investigation. How were the children?" Billy and Niccolo had four children (with a surrogate mother), but unfortunately the first born had died a few years after his birth.

"An immortal, eh? The kids were fine; Nicholas had a rough day at school. John tried to say his first word, without success though. Marietta is getting better at her make-up skills though… it only took me half an hour this time to scrub everything off." Both men laughed. Their daughter aspired to become a make-up artist, and always tried her ideas on Billy ('Daddy has a more girly face'), which the family always got a kick out of seeing him when Marietta had finished. The laughter died away and there was silence on both ends. Billy had tucked John in for his nap and had taken residence on his and Machiavelli's bedroom floor. He pushed his long sandy blonde hair back and sighed.

"Please tell me you're coming home tonight? You stay at the office too long, the kids miss you…" Billy's voice was strained now, obviously from the stress of being a stay-at-home dad and not seeing his partner as often as he used to.

"I should be home around eight tonight. I have to do a few errands and type up a paper… I'm sorry; I know it's been rough on you these past few weeks, only seeing me during the night. I'm going to try hard to make sure I can be home." Again, silence. Then a sniffle, a struggle, and a noise that sounded like an animal being strangled. Billy burst into tears and Niccolo felt tears pricking at his own eyes "Please, please don't cry, William."

"I just… Miss you so much, it hurts. I just don't want to lose you." The American replied in Spanish through sobs. Billy bit down on his finger to keep his weeping quiet when he heard the older two come back inside.

"You won't lose me. Ever. That is a promise." Niccolo said gently in English. On the other end, the sobbing started to calm slightly, where it was down to sniffling again. "Ti amo, Billy"

"Te amo demasiado, Niccolo"


End file.
